


Little Red

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and the pack are gathered for a huge party at Derek's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

Allison touched up her make up once last time before leaving for Derek's. She had decided to go as a were-wolf this year but she felt like she could easily pass for a vampire as well. She pushed at the fake teeth she inserted before checking her fake nails. There was a moment when she thought of going the whole hog and getting hair for her face but decided against it. Instead she wore a tight black dress and heels even Lydia would be proud of. The hunter climbed into her car ready to go to a party that was, for some reason, giving her nervous butterflies. Although Allison had told Lydia what she was going as, she had no idea what the strawberry blonde would be dressing up as. The butterflies were only confirming what she knew already... she was in love with Lydia Martin. Not that anyone else knew.. or at least she didn't think they knew. 

After a short drive she was standing in front of Derek's apartment door and could already feel the bass pumping through her body. With strong arms she pulled back the door which a guy dressed as Iron Man was previously struggling to open by himself. Before he could say anything she was walking inside into a room that was literally full of bodies. There was so much skin showing as people danced drunkenly to the music. How the hell did Derek agree to this?! She stood there for a while trying to see a member of her pack but decided to go get a drink while she waited. She poured some vodka in her cup and threw her jacket on a stool in the kitchen. Despite her lack of clothing she still felt warm from all the sweaty bodies in the apartment. After a few more drinks it was Stiles that found her. 

"Allison!" He yelled over the music as he stumbles towards her. 

"A maid costume really?" Allison asked laughing at the tiny little dress her friend was wearing. 

"Lost a bet with Scott. Not my proudest moment. And you are.. a were-wolf?" He pondered. 

"Yeah I thought it was.. I don't know it's stupid." She replied blushing down.

"No, no! I like it. It's ironic!" He yelled once again. He grabbed a spare cup next to Allison's and began to pour them both another drink.

"So how did Derek agree to this anyway?" She questioned.

"I.. I don't know I mean he just said yes." Stiles looked down blushing. 

"Oh... I'm guessing that has a little something to do with you guys being together right?" The hunter smirked.

"How do you know about that?" His face was full of worry.

"Relax. Everyone can tell and nobody cares as long as you're both happy." Allison reached a hand down to hold her friends reassuring him earning herself a smile from the boy.

"So.... speaking of secret homosexual love.. where's your girlfriend?" 

"Girlfriend.. I don't have a-"

"I meant Lydia." He replied raising an eyebrow.

"We're not.. I mean she's not my girlfriend."

"Please I don't need to be supernatural to know that you two have the hots for each other." Butterflies swirled once again in the brunettes stomach. 

"She.. she likes me?"

"Yes! Jesus you really weren't going to work that out on your own were you!" Both Stiles and Allison fell into happy laughter as Derek walked over with his usual grumpy face on.

"This is bullshit. I come as an actual were-wolf and Malia and Kira tell me you still look better!" 

"Aww I'm sorry Derek." Once again they fell into laughter as Derek's face grew grumpier and grumpier until Stiles reached over to his hand, dragging him to the dance floor. 

Allison looked over the crowd before spotting the rest of the pack. Malia and Kira were kissing and dancing just like they had in Mexico, Isaac and Scott were getting pretty close, Erica and Boyd were sat at the side kissing and Liam was surrounded by girls. The only person Allison wanted to see the most wasn't there. She moved into the crowd near to her pack and her hips swayed as the liquor warmed her body. She closed her eyes and danced to the beat of the music surrounded by her pack. After a couple of songs she felt it. For a small second she was going to turn round and snap the wrist of however was holding onto her hips... that was until she realized who it was. Without even opening her eyes she knew it was Lydia.. she could smell her beautiful smell and feel her soft skin against her own. 

The hunter turned to face the beauty and finally opened her eyes. Lydia was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. She wore a short dress, a red cape with a hood and killer heels. Her hair fell in ringlets down her back and her soft lips were painted deep red. Allison's stomach wasn't the only body part being affected by the Banshee. Lydia pulled their hips together so their bodies touched almost every inch of each others. She lent in to whisper in Allison's ear.

"You look beautiful." She swayed their hips together in time with music.

"So do you, Red." Allison replied, as her lips brushed against Lydia's earlobe.

"Well, I thought maybe if I came as Little Red Riding Hood then you'd have to eat me up.. what with you being a wolf and all." Lydia whispered seductively. Allison felt the wetness dripping between her legs and her breathing became heavier and heavier. The hunter moved back looking into the eyes of the Banshee... she made a bold decision. Her body lent in closer to Lydia's and their lips met softly. Allison felt her entire body catch of fire and the heat spread between the girls quickly. Faintly in the background she could her the pack cheering; happy that the two of them had got their shit together. Their kiss became deeper and quickly their tongues began to swirl together.

The brunette pulled back and grabbed onto Lydia's hand before navigating them through the crowd and pushing past the queue for the bathroom. As soon as she locked the door she pushed the strawberry blonde up against the wall and kissed her lips as her hands travelled over Lydia's pale thighs. Lydia returned the kiss hungrily as her hands roamed in Allison's hair. The hunter pulled away and immediately Lydia groaned.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled. Allison moved back to Lydia's ear and whispered...

"I'm going to eat you up." The hunter sucked Lydia's earlobe expelling a moan from the Banshee. Allison's lips trailed over the exposed skin as she moved further and further down Lydia's body. She pushed up the dress a kissed her stomach delicately as her hands removed Lydia's red lace underwear. She bent down and without any thought licked along the Banshee's slit. Allison wrapped Lydia's leg over her shoulder and swirled her tongue over Lydia's clit over and over again. She kissed, teased and stroked away at the strawberry blonde's wetness as Lydia attempted to stifle the moans escaping her lips. Lydia's body felt electrified and her breathing was rough. Allison licked up everything she could as Lydia came in one glorious moment as she moaned one word.. Allison.

The hunter kissed inside the Banshee's thighs as she made her way back up Lydia's body. They were face to face once again and Lydia broke the silence with a long kiss before pulling back.

"Who's my big bad wolf?" Lydia murmured earning a giggle from Allison.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Allison replied grabbing Lydia's hand and kissing it. 


End file.
